Un rêve inaccessible
by MissDasey
Summary: Derek songe à sa vie.


_**Disclairm : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages, ni de la chanson « Pas toi » qui appartient à Jean Jacques Goldman.**_

_Salut à tous, je connais un site exclusivement sur Life With Derek. _

_C'est un site en anglais mais il est vraiment très bien. Il y a des photos, des vidéos, des forums, des blogs qui ne parlent que de la série. Voici l'adresse pour ceux que ça intéresse. http:// forbidden - love. ning_ . com/ sans les espaces. Il faut s'inscrire pour pouvoir y accéder. Mon nom sur ce site est « Dasey Michael & Ashley_ »_

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour « Dégringolade »_

_J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Un rêve inaccessible **_

_**Résumer : Derek songe à sa vie.**_

_-- Derek, j'aimerai te parler._

_-- D'accord. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?_

_-- Voilà, elle inspira profondément juste avant de déclarer, je t'aime. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille._

_-- Je t'aime aussi, susurra-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Il posa une main derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre alla se nicher sous l'ourlet de son débardeur. Elle posa une main sur son torse alors que l'autre alla se loger derrière sa nuque. Tout en profitant de cet instant, il l'amena doucement jusqu'à son_ _lit tout en continuant d'approfondir le baisser._

C'est à cet instant fatidique que le réveil sonna. Derek se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Il fixa quelque instant le mur juste en face de lui, il était effrayé en repensant à son rêve. _« Bon sang ! Sort de ma tête » _souffla-t-il prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, il était trop obsédé par la jeune fille qui hantait ses rêves. Il pensait constamment à elle, du matin jusqu'au soir, même dans ses rêves elle le tourmentait. _« Bon dieu ! C'est quoi mon problème ? ! », _se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

En plus de cela, il détestait devoir se lever le matin et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait un mal de tête atroce, il savait déjà que se serait une journée pénible, il en était persuadé.

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, juste après avoir éteint le réveil et allumé la radio. Il se stoppa net juste devant son reflet, le regard figé sur le miroir. Il a été stupéfait par ce qu'il a vu. Il avait l'air d'un fêtard qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois. Il se dévisagea, ses yeux étaient bouffis, son teint était pâle et il ne savait pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. A quoi bon, il n'avait personne à séduire.

Il repris ses esprits en entendant les premières notes de « Pas toi » de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Cette chanson résumait très bien ses sentiments à l'heure actuelle. Sauf qu'elle se trompait sur un point. Derek savait au fond de lui que sa demi-sœur n'était pas aussi indifférente à son charme qu'elle le faisait croire.

Mais il savait également qu'elle ne voudrait jamais sortir avec lui, elle avait trop peur de ce que les autres pourrait penser d'eux. Elle devait sans doute s'imaginer que les gens penseraient que c'est immorale si ils sortaient ensemble puisque leurs parents étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient un petit frère en commun.

Il était désespéré, cela faisait un semestre qu'ils étaient à l'université et rien n'avait changé entre eux. Leur relation était toujours comme avant, ils se chamaillaient sans cesse dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était toujours avec cet imbécile de Truman.

Il avait espéré que cet idiot l'aurait laissé tomber juste après les vacances comme Emilie l'avait fait avec lui. Et oui, Emilie l'avait tout simplement largué, elle avait prétendu que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne seraient capable de gérer une relation à longue distance. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il l'a comprenait, lui aussi avait prévu de rompre avec elle de toute façon. Au fond tout deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une simple amourette.

Mais malheureusement Truman et Casey étaient toujours ensemble et le pire c'était qu'elle semblait heureuse avec lui. Parfois, il se disait que tout cela était de sa faute si ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide en poussant celle qu'il aime dans les bras de ce type après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais pardonné si il n'avait pas été là. Comment cet idiot avait pu embrasser la cousine de Casey. Cette fille était une vrai peste, elle était tout le contraire de Casey qui était la fille la plus adorable et sympathique que Derek n'est jamais rencontré. Bien sûr sa cousine Vicky ressemblait fortement à Casey mais Derek trouvait sa bien aimée encore plus belle que sa cousine et puis elle avait se petit truc en plus qui le faisait totalement craquer.

Parfois, il se disait que Truman serait bien mieux avec Vicky. Il les imaginait très bien ensemble entrain de conspirer après tout le monde afin de mieux régner. Comme le dit le dicton « qui se ressemble, s'assemble ». Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions à ce dicton, et Derek avait rêvé que Casey et lui serait l'exception mais souvent la vie est injuste...

Il essayait de s'accrocher à l'espoir que peut-être un jour Casey changerait d'avis sur les préjugés et voudrait enfin dévoiler son amour pour lui au grand jour. Enfin, il aimait prétendre qu'elle était également amoureuse de lui comme lui l'était d'elle. Mais peut-être ne ressentait-elle que de l'attirance pour lui. Il préférait ne pas penser à ça même si il passait la totalité de son temps à penser à elle, depuis qu'il était dans cette université loin de sa famille et de ses amis.

Depuis la rentré universitaire, il avait décidé de se concentrer entièrement sur ses études, il ne sortait quasiment jamais, préférant sa chambre d'étudiant au fête universitaire. Ainsi, il pouvait se perte dans ses pensées. Et puis, il espérait qu'elle serait fier de lui lorsqu'il décrochera son diplôme universitaire.


End file.
